La boda
by Llueeve
Summary: El gran día ha llegado ¡Draco Malfoy se casa! ¿Pero como reaccionaran los invitados a su boda? Ellos, que nunca pensaron que aquel día llegaría, ni que Astoria Greengrass sería la elegida.
1. Quién lo hubiera dicho

Nada me pertenece como sabéis el **Potterverso** salió de la cabecita de **J.K.**

* * *

_**Quién lo hubiera dicho.**_

Observa a sus antiguos compañeros divertirse y emborracharse hasta no poder ni tenerse en pie y no puede evitar esbozar una, casi imperceptible, sonrisa.

Cuando la guerra terminó y comenzaron los juicios, Gregory pensó que jamás volvería a ver a un puñado de Slytherins como ellos volver a disfrutar de la vida.

Draco fue juzgado. Pero sorprendentemente Potter habló en su favor y en el de su madre, lo que benefició notablemente a su amigo, logrando reducir considerablemente su condena.

Blaise huyó del país en cuando pudo, pero tuvo una serie de problemas para poder regresar a Inglaterra en cuando creyó que las aguas estarían lo suficientemente calmadas. Por suerte se solucionaron a tiempo y ya llevaba tres años entre ellos, quejándose del maldito tiempo del país, lo único que aseguraba no echar de menos.

Theodore también tuvo que pasar una temporada a la sombra, a pesar de no haber recibido la marca como Draco, su padre era quién era y por mucho que a su hijo no le hiciera mucha gracia el tema, a él también le tocó mancharse las manos.

Pansy, era otra historia. Por su insufrible carácter y su intervención triunfal el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts se había ganado muchos detractores entre los magos y brujas del país. Por lo que, por mucho que lo intentase, le estaba costando más que al resto integrarse de nuevo en la sociedad y continuar con su vida.

Las hermanas Greengrass, habían sido las únicas que no habían salido mal paradas de aquella oscura época. Sus padres, poseedores del conocido imperio Greengrass, supieron mantenerse al margen y sus diversos contactos en las altas esferas impidieron que fueran relacionados con un bando u otro.

Gregory le da una largo sorbo a la copa de vino que tiene en la mano y suelta una sonora carcajada al descubrir a Tracey Davis en el medio de la pista, intentado zafarse de bailar con un torpe Marcus Flint.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho ¿Verdad compañero? —Pregunta, mientras busca a los recién casados entre la multitud. —Astoria Malfoy. —Vuelve a reír. — Si tan solo hubiéramos insinuado algo como aquello durante nuestros años escolares, Draco nos hubiera colgado de los pulgares, Daphne nos hechizaría hasta el día de nuestra graduación por el mero hecho de atrevernos a mirar a su hermana pequeña y Pansy…—Hace una breve pausa y niega con la cabeza. —A Pansy le habría dado un ataque. Y entre tú y yo, me da un poco de pena ¿No habrá tenido ya bastante con las múltiples portadas del Profeta que Draco y Astoria han acaparado? ¿No le llega con tener que soportar verles cogiditos de la mano de compras por Callejón Diagon? No entiendo a qué viene que quiera seguir torturándose de esa manera.

Mira hacia su derecha en busca de respuesta, pero lo único que encuentra es una silla vacía y una intacta copa de vino tinto sobre la mesa.

—No estás muy parlanchín hoy, Vicent.

Termina su copa de un sorbo.

—No te preocupes, ya hablo yo por los dos.

Pretende levantarse a coger una nueva bebida, pero nota como una mano se posa firmemente en su hombro, cuando alza la vista se encuentra de lleno con los oscuros y profundos ojos de Millicent Bulstrode.

Millie nunca ha sido la clase de chica que destaque entre las demás por su belleza, por su estrecha cintura o por sus delicados y gráciles movimientos, no. Si alguien se fijaba en ella, sería por su torpeza, la rudeza con la que solía acompañar sus gestos o su gran tamaño en comparación con sus demás compañeras.

No por otra cosa.

Millie no era lo que se entendía por una chica guapa, pero aun así a él le gustaba.

Le gustaba porque mientras estuvo en Azkaban no hubo ni un solo martes en el que ella faltase a visitarle, le gustaba porque ya en Hogwarts cuando su estado de ánimo era un desastre, Millie conseguía alegrarle el día regalándole sus ranas de chocolate. Y sobre todo le gustaba porque era la única que no le miraba con preocupación o miedo cuando se enteraba de que tenía esa extraña manía de hablar con Vicent, aunque su viejo amigo estuviera muerto.

—Greg. —Le saluda sonriente—¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunta señalando la silla que hay a su izquierda—Estoy agotada, Blaise ha creído que sería divertido bailar un rato, pero es imposible seguirle el ritmo. En cuento he podido me he cambiado con Daphne, espero que ella al menos resista un poco. —Sonríe de nuevo, y a Gregory le parece la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto nunca.

—Por supuesto. —Responde, apartándole la silla para que pueda sentarse.

—Gracias—Le hace un gesto a uno de los camareros, que enseguida aparece en el lugar, llenando de líquido la copa de Gregory y entregándole a ella una nueva. —Estoy sedienta. —Comenta sonrojada, después de haberse bebido casi de un solo trago todo el vino.

—Me imagino. —Señala con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile, donde Blaise ha rescatado a Tracey del pesado de Flint, obligando a la chica a bailar con él. —Parece ser que Daphne tampoco ha resistido más de una canción a su lado.

Millicent ríe, contagiándole.

—No sé donde habrá aprendido a bailar así. —Dice.

—Quizás lo aprendió de su madre, puede que esa sea su táctica para seducir a sus maridos. —Bromea él.

—¡No seas malo Greg! —Responde ella, a pesar de que está intentando contener la risa.

Gregory se encoge de hombros y decide cambiar de tema.

—¿No te parece extraño? —Millicent le mira sin comprender, Gregory se lo aclara. —Draco y Astoria, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que pudieran sentir algo el uno por el otro.

Millicent asiente.

—En un principio sí, pero antes he estado hablando con Daphne. Me ha contado que Draco se enamoró perdidamente de su hermana en la fiesta que hizo su madre para celebrar que su condena había terminado. Al parecer se pasaron toda la noche aislados en el jardín, hablando. Parkinson estaba echando humo por las orejas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. —Interrumpe él.

Millicente sonríe, no es ningún secreto que Pansy no le cae precisamente muy bien. Durante la escuela fue muy dura con ella.

—Daphne dice que Draco estuvo meses persiguiendo a Astoria, hasta que logro que aceptase salir con él en una cita. —Millicent se calla y mira a los novios soñadoramente.

—Y ahora están casados. —Susurra él. — El poder de una buena primera cita.

Millicent parece no haberle escuchado, pues mira a Astoria bailar con su recién nombrado marido, ensimismada.

—Está guapísima con ese vestido. —Gregory pretende responderle y decirle que en su opinión la chica más guapa de todas las presentes es ella, pero Millicent apenas le deja abrir la boca, no ha terminado de hablar. —¿Tú qué opinas, Vicent?

Y es entonces cuando el corazón de Gregory se olvida de seguir latiendo ¿Ha dicho Vicent?

Millicente está mirando hacia la vacía silla que está a su derecha, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Sentencia.

Gregory boquea como un pez, quiere decir algo, pero no puede. Millie le ha desarmado por completo.

—Vicent dice que Draco es un chico con suerte. —Informa.

—¡Será cabrón! —Suelta, logrando sobresaltarla. —A mí no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

Millicent le mira un tanto preocupada, temiendo haber hecho algo mal. Pero Gregory le sonríe, tranquilizándola.

—Será que solo habla con chicas bonitas.

Millicent se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

—¿Crees que soy bonita?

Gregory se encoge de hombros y busca al camarero, no les vendría mal otra ronda de vino.

—Siempre lo he creído Millie.


	2. ¿Astoria Malfoy?

_**¿Astoria Malfoy?**_

No tiene su pelo dorado, ni sus rizos perfectos, ni sus sonrojadas mejillas. No tiene sus ojos claros, ni sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, ni sus carnosos labios ni sus infinitas pestañas.

Su pelo es una negra cortina, su piel es pálida, casi como si de un vampiro se tratase. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser tan claros como los de ella, no muestran ni la mitad de la luz que los suyos guardan. Se muerde las uñas, sus pestañas dejan mucho que desear y sus labios son finos y delgados.

Pero es guapa, Merlín sabe que lo es.

Muchos de los chicos que se encuentran fuera, disfrutando de la fiesta, han fantaseado con lograr despertarse entre sus sábanas en más de una ocasión y chicas como Bulstrode, desearían ser como ella.

Arranca suspiros por donde va y a pesar de que las cosas no le van tan bien como esperaba, aún hay gente que todavía la respetan y le temen.

¿Entonces por qué no es ella la que estaba bailando del brazo de Draco? ¿Por qué no es ella la nueva señora Malfoy?

Esa estúpida Astoria Greengrass. Debió de comenzar a sospechar sobre sus intenciones el día de la fiesta en la Masión Malfoy. ¿Quién prefiere pasarse su primera noche fuera de Azkaban, aislado de su propia fiesta de bienvenida, charlando con una cría repipi como Greengrass? ¡Por Salazar!

Seguro que era todo un plan de Greengrass para apoderarse de la fortuna de Draco. ¡Jamás habían hablado durante Hogwarts! Además Daphne no le permitía a su hermanita pequeña juntarse con ellos, no quería que la metieran en líos. Y por lo que había logrado averiguar, cuando Draco comenzó a salir con esa, no tenían nada en común. ¿Entonces a qué se debía el disparatado noviazgo y esa ridícula boda que estaban celebrando?

Todo era una locura, debía de ser una horrible pesadilla de la que no lograba despertarse. Cualquiera hubiera apostado toda su fortuna a que ella y Draco acabarían casados. Pansy Malfoy sonaba mil veces mejor que Astoria Malfoy. Estaban predestinados, ella le quería, daría todo por él… Pero Draco…Draco había preferido a la hermana de Daphne antes que a ella. ¡Por Circe! ¿Acaso era esa su condena por sus hazañas del pasado? ¿No tenía suficiente con el rechazo de más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica inglesa?

Frustrada dio una patada contra la puerta del baño en el que estaba encerrada. Enterrando la cara entre sus manos, intentando ahogar un grito.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de salir a refrescarse la cara con un poco de agua fresca. No permitiría que nadie la viera en ese estado, se había fijado en la mirada de lástima de Gregory durante la ceremonia y en los cuchicheos que Daphne se traía con Theodore si ella andaba cerca, así que no iba a darles más motivos para entretenerse a su costa.

Rebusco en su bolso su pintalabios y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, dispuesta a emborracharse un poco- dejar caer algo de champagne "sin querer" sobre el vestido de Astoria- e irse a coquetear con algún apuesto invitado, cuando la puerta de los servicios se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una apurada Tracey Davis.

Pansy no lo reconocería en voz alta ni aunque la amenazasen a punta de varita, pero la traidora a la sangre de Davis estaba bastante decente con ese vestido verde, el contraste del color con su oscura piel le daba un aire aristocrático, cosa que nunca conseguiría ella sola por su cuenta.

—¿Escondiéndote en los baños, Parkinson? —Preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo —¿Sucede algo en el salón de baile que te incomode?

Pansy, se mordió la lengua.

—Si te soy sincera, considero que ha sido muy valiente por tu parte acudir a la boda. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera quemado la invitación en cuanto su lechuza se posara en mi ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Davis? Me sorprende que Draco te haya invitado. Yo no lo haría, no quisiera traidores a la sangre en mi boda —. Tracey compuso una mueca en cuanto escucho el calificativo con el que Pansy se había dirigido a ella.

—Bueno Parkinson, el problema es que no es tu boda. Ya va siendo hora de que lo asumas.

—¿Te has traído a tu novio el Ravenclaw? —Sonrió—, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sangre sucia?

Tracey cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Eres patética Parkinson —Soltó —. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de ello? Todos han asumido que obraron mal en el pasado, han pasado página, se avergüenzan de lo ocurrido, ya ni se atreven a pronunciar esas palabras. Pero tú no, tú sigues anclada en el pasado, y luego te quejas de que no consigues salir a delante como los demás, mientras te escondes del día de la boda del hombre que creíste que sería tu marido. —La mira desafiante—. Nunca podrías ser la señora Malfoy ¿Y sabes porque? Draco ha aprendido y no cometería los mismos errores que cometió cuando éramos unos críos. Con Astoria o sin ella, no se hubiera casado contigo ni aunque el mismísimo Ministro de Magia se lo ordenase.

Pansy retrocedió ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Ahórrate tus insultos—Dijo Tracey mientras la apartaba y abría la puerta—, No me afectan, porque al final del día yo dormiré al lado del hombre al que quiero, sin importarme que sea hijo de muggles, y tú tendrás que emborracharte como una cuba para lograr conciliar el sueño en una cama vacía, sabiendo que Draco en esos mismos instantes estará besando a Astoria hasta que le duelan los labios —. Y dicho eso salió del lugar, dando un portazo.

Pansy miró su reflejo en el espejo, lugar en el que minutos antes Davis había estado contemplándose y lanzó su bolso contra él, rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

Ya estaba harta, les demostraría a Davis, a Draco, a la nueva señora- nada digna del apellido- Malfoy, y a todos los demás que pensaran eso de ella lo equivocados que estaban. Costase lo que costase.


	3. Estigma

_**Estigma**_

—Te apuesto cinco galeones a que Pansy revienta la fiesta antes de la media noche—Dijo Blaise dejándose caer, por primera vez en horas, en la silla de al lado a la de Theodore—, Venga Nott, no seas aguafiestas—Añadió al ver la expresión que su amigo componía.

—Sabes que las apuestas no son lo mío, Blaise—Respondió escuetamente.

—Estás más soso de lo habitual—Opinó el chico—¿Dónde está Daphne cuando se le necesitaba? Quizás ella podría animarte un poco—Theodore alzó una ceja y Blaise soltó una risita—Ya me entiendes.

—¿Insinúas algo?

Blaise soltó un resoplido —. Eres un aburrido Theodore, normalmente tomarte el pelo en más divertido ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Estamos en una fiesta tío! Contra todo pronóstico Draco se ha casado.

—¿Sabías que el Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico estaba invitado a la ceremonia?

Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿Draco ha invitado a Potter? Debe de ser una broma.

Theodore negó — No, aunque por lo que me ha dicho antes todo fue idea de su madre.

Blaise asintió, comprendiendo.

—Es bueno que la gente vea que El Elegido se relaciona con ellos, terminará de limpiar su nombre por completo.

Theodore compuso una extraña mueca.

—Potter estaba sentado detrás de Davis y su novio, intercambió un par de palabras con la madre de Draco. Venía con el nieto de su hermana, la que se casó con aquel muggle—Blaise hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. El crío tenía el pelo de color morado.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Blaise asombrado—¡Un metamorfomago, que pasada!

Theodore ignoró el grito de júbilo de su compañero.

—A pesar de que no tenía por qué acudir y mucho menos traer al niño, lo hizo, comportándose de manera correcta. Sin embargo la Comadreja…

Blaise chasqueó la lengua — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—También estaba invitado.

—¿¡ LA COMADREJA?! — Exclamó Blaise, sobresaltando a Graham Montague, que se encontraba en la mesa vecina — ¡Eso sí que es una completa estupidez!

—Él y Granger ni si quiera se molestaron en responder a la invitación que les llego por vía lechuza.

—¿Y por eso tienes tal humor de perros? ¿Por el escaso conocimiento del protocolo y la nula educación de un simple Weasley?

—¿No lo entiendes Blaise? No son Weasley y Granger. Son los otros dos héroes nacionales, ya no son aquellos dos molestos Gryffindor a los que Draco solía poner de los nervios en la escuela, ahora son importantes. El hecho de que no hayan querido acudir ni siquiera a la ceremonia, unos simples instantes, no va a ayudar a Draco para nada. No han ignorado la invitación de la Señora Malfoy porque Draco les cayera mal en Hogwarts ¿Comprendes?

—Quieres decir que lo han hecho por su pasado como mortífago.

—Exacto.

Blaise bufó.

—¿Y qué importa lo que esos dos piensen Nott? Potter ha venido, punto.

—Potter ha venido por el hijo de Lupin. Narcissa y Draco son su familia, aunque él no los aguante no puede apartar al crío de ellos, es demasiado noble como para hacerlo.

Theodore paseo sus ojos por el salón, Draco y Astoria bailaban en el centro de la pista, acompañados de un torpe Greg y una sonriente Millicent entre otros. Pansy bebía cócteles en el bar como si no hubiera un mañana, Daphne hablaba animadamente con Tracey y el antiguo equipo de Quiddicth de Slytherin estaba en la mesa de al lado, riéndose de algo que solo ellos comprendían.

Aquella gente, tan dispares entre sí a primer golpe de vista, tenían más en común de lo que nadie podría imaginar.

A pesar de que algunos fueran ex convictos, como él y Greg, o inocentes mestizos como Tracey.

Todos tenían la misma fama, todos tenían que luchar día a día contra el mismo estigma. Todos estaban acostumbrados a ver el desprecio de sus compañeros magos en el rostro al conocer sus apellidos, o a que casa habían pertenecido en Hogwarts.

—Nunca dejaremos de ser la escoria del mundo mágico—Sentenció con amargura—, los políticos de turno pueden decir la estupidez que quieran sobre "perdonar y olvidar" o "comenzar una nueva vida desde cero", que no son más que patrañas —Soltó una leve risa—. Ni sus maravillosos héroes son capaces de pasar página, piden lo imposible.

—No es tiempo de pensar en eso, amigo—Comentó Blaise—. Lo que dices es totalmente cierto y sé que lo peor está por llegar, pero no es el momento. Es la boda de Draco, el día que nunca pensamos que llegaría ¡Con Astoria Greengrass nada más y nada menos! Deberíamos estar bailando hasta que nos sangrasen los pies y bebiendo como si la resaca no nos importase.

—Tú ya has estado predicando con el ejemplo ¿No?

Blaise estalló en carcajadas.

—No me puedo negar a una gran fiesta y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—Señalo a Daphne disimuladamente—. Coge a la hermana de la novia, olvídate del resto del mundo y disfruta la noche con ella, que los estás deseando Nott, a mí no me engañas.

Theodore esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mañana ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos — Dijo Blaise, abandonando la silla junto a Theodore dispuesto a volver a la pista de baile.


	4. Exclusiva

_**Exclusiva.**_

Rita Skeeter había conseguido colarse en la boda de la pequeña de los Greengrass y del canalla de los Malfoy, sin que nadie la descubriera entre los asistentes.

Y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

Su disfraz no era ninguna maravilla, pero al menos aun no había reparado nadie en su presencia. Era todo un logro, pues no había recurrido a su forma animaga por temor a lo que aquella sangre sucia, actualmente gran heroína del mundo mágico, pudiera hacerle.

Llevaba una simple peluca, se había tomado unas cuantas de las pociones transfiguradoras que vendían en sortilegios Weasley y vestía su túnica más elegante.

Si le preguntaban quién era ya había ideado una ingeniosa respuesta, era una pariente lejana de los Greengrass, la hija bastarda de un tío del cabeza de familia que se había ido a vivir durante una temporada a Alemania, lugar en el que había conocido a su madre con quién había tenido una aventura.

Era brillante, como todos sus planes, obviamente.

Pero tenía muy poco tiempo de actuación ya que si alguien la descubría la pondrían de patitas en la calle, y tendría serios problemas con el Ministerio. Debía localizar rápidamente a algún invitado que estuviera lo suficientemente borracho, como para no molestarse ante sus inquisidoras preguntas, y sacarle toda la información relevante sobre la boda que pudiera.

Parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado porque la primera persona que encontró aferrada a la barra del bar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, fue nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

La exnovia de Malfoy. Pero no cualquier exnovia, la chica que media comunidad mágica creía que acabaría siendo la futura señora Malfoy.

Rita no pensó que Parkinson acudiría a la boda, era demasiado humillante, sin embargo ahí estaba. Vistiendo sus mejores galas, con un exquisito maquillaje y un perfecto peinado ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Aquella chica sería una mina de oro.

Llegó hasta ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sentó a su lado y le pidió al camarero una copa de su mejor champagne ¿Pagaban los Malfoy, no?

Parkinson, ni se inmuto por su presencia, de manera que Rita tuvo que llamar su atención.

—Bonita boda ¿No te parece? —Pansy levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de la periodista, molesta —. Hacen una pareja encantadora el chico de los Malfoy y la dulce Astoria, parecen los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas.

Pansy bufó por lo bajo y se acabó rápidamente su copa, pidiendo otra al instante.

—Nadie hubiera apostado por ellos—Continuó la mujer—. Por lo que tengo entendido la familia Greengrass se opuso radicalmente al noviazgo, quién iba a decir que finalmente no solo acabarían aceptándolo sino que también permitirían una boda.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas— Dijo al fin Pansy con rencor, logrando que Rita se relamiese del gusto.

—Cierto es mi querida niña. El joven Malfoy debe de estar locamente enamorado de Astoria, o esta boda nunca se hubiera realizado.

Pansy cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el último comentario de Rita, la periodista ni se inmuto, si quería conseguir una declaración que le catapultase hacia la primera plana del Profeta tendría que seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Pero aun así hay algo que no me cuadra—Pansy seguía con los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver la sonrisa de su interlocutora —, Malfoy tenía una novia, una chica anterior a Astoria, al parecer estuvieron juntos durante la escuela y todo el mundo asumía que esa chica acabaría casándose con él. Pero de la noche a la mañana él descubre que no siente nada por ella, la abandona y se va con Astoria. Debió de ser un duro golpe para ella ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Pansy abrió los ojos—Era algo con P… ¿Penelope? ¿Patty?

—Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.

Rita asintió—. Pobre muchacha ¿No te parece? Estoy segura de que ella quería mucho a Malfoy, llevarte una sorpresa como ésta ha debido de dolerle mucho. Yo tendría la cabeza echando humo ¿Por qué me habrá dejado? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapa? ¿Divertida? ¿Buena para él?

Pansy no respondió, de modo que Rita decidió seguir probando suerte.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso el apellido Parkinson me suena de algo—Fingió que reflexionaba acerca de ello—. Creo que los Parkinson eran partidarios de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, no como los Malfoy obviamente, pero sí que no tenían reparos en compartir su opinión sobre los muggle sin ningún pudor. Quizás fue eso lo que ayudo al joven Malfoy a decidirse para dejar a su antigua novia por Astoria, los Malfoy están logrando lavar su apellido con muy buenos resultados, unir su familia con otra del tipo de los Parkinson no les hubiera beneficiado para nada.

Pansy frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Rita, la mujer sonrió, ahí estaba, la declaración que estaba esperando.

—¿Quién diantres es usted?

La sonrisa de Rita se congelo en su rostro. Mierda, pensó.

—Soy una prima lejana del padre de la novia.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

—El señor Greengrass no tiene parientes, es hijo único, al igual que lo fueron sus padres.

Rita tragó en seco. Mierda volvió a pensar.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Pansy de nuevo.

Se quedó en blanco, debería haber investigado mejor sobre los Greengrass antes de presentarse en la boda.

Rita comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Pansy soltó una carcajada ante el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—Sé quién eres, lo supe desde el momento en el que comenzaste a hablarme—Dijo poniendo a Rita aún más nerviosa—, puedes intentar cambiar tu aspecto, pero tus ansias por conseguir alguna noticia jugosa te delatan Skeeter.

Rita bufó por lo bajo. —Si tan lista eres Parkinson ¿Por qué no fuiste a Ravenclaw?

La chica rio. —¿Y mezclarme con sangre sucias? Ni muerta.

Las dos permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Rita decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Ahora qué sabes quién soy qué vas a hacer? ¿Me darás lo que quiero a llamarás a seguridad?

Pansy sonrió. —Podría darte lo que quieres.

Rita la miró asombrada.

—Podría hacerlo—Prosiguió la joven—, Detesto a Greengrass, la detesto con toda mi alma, solo tendría que decirte un par de frases y la arruinaría por completo.

Rita casi salta de la alegría sobre su asiento.

—Pero si lo hago, Draco también sufriría y por mucho que se lo merezca por lo que me ha hecho, no voy a hacerlo.

—Demasiado noble para una serpiente.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás tenga un as escondido bajo la manga.

Antes de que pudiera responder Rita se vio rodeada de varios magos corpulentos que le exigían que abandonase el local. Soltó un quejido, no se había enterado de en qué momento Parkinson había llamado a seguridad.

Mientras la sacaban a trompicones de la fiesta, Rita pudo observar como Pansy componía una siniestra sonrisa y estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.

Quizás la chica no le había dado ninguna declaración, pero había visto suficiente como para poder redactar una crónica decente sobre el enlace. Quizás no consiguiera la portada, pero seguramente podría salir en las primeras páginas del periódico.


	5. Modales de señorita

_**Modales de señorita.**_

Daphne sonríe mientras observa a su hermana brindar con su recién estrenado marido.

La verdad es que se alegra por su hermana pequeña, Astoria es de la clase de chicas que si se les mete algo en la cabeza, no pararan hasta conseguirlo. Por no hablar de su cuñado, que lucho contra viento y marea para demostrar que él estaba realmente enamorado de Astoria, que su apellido y su fama no tenían nada que ver en su noviazgo y que aquella noche en que celebraba su salida de Azkaban se había enamorado en serio de ella.

Casi parece un cuento de hadas muggles de esos de los que tanto ha oído hablar, como los que solía guardar Tracey en su baúl cuando aún iban a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué Daphne? —Le pregunta la propia Tracey, sacándola de su recuerdos—¿Qué se siente al ver como se casa tu hermanita? ¿No te da un poco de envidia?

Millicent, que acaba de dejar a Gregory charlando con Theodore, se une a su amiga, metiéndose un poco con ella.

—De verdad Daphne, ¿Qué pensará la gente? La mayor de las Greengrass todavía es una solterona ¡Que escándalo! —Finge que va a desmayarse.

Daphne, chasquea la lengua.

—Sois unas infantiles.

Tracey piensa replicar pero entonces uno de los brujos encargados de seguridad se acerca a Daphne y le dice algo al oído.

La chica frunce el ceño y mira preocupada hacia la pareja, Astoria y Draco parece igual de tranquilos que la última vez que se quedó observándoles.

—Gracias Arnold—Le dice al de seguridad—Pero no creo que sea necesario alertar a los señores Malfoy, yo puedo encargarme de ello.

El tal Arnold asiente y desaparece en seguida por donde ha venido.

Millicent, curiosa, le pregunta que ha pasado.

Daphne suelta un eterno suspiro antes de responder.

—Skeeter se ha colado en la fiesta.

Tracey logra atragantarse con el trozo de panecillo que está comiendo.

—¿Ha conseguido hacer alguna foto o algo? —Pregunta preocupada Millicent, lo que les faltaba a Draco y a Astoria era que aquella mujer apareciese en la boda para estropearles la fiesta.

Daphne niega inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—No, alguien logró identificarla cuando la vio entrar en el edificio y alerto a los de seguridad—Compone una mueca.

—¿Y esa cara? —Dice Tracey, a quién el gesto de su amiga no le ha pasado desapercibido.

—La persona que avisó a seguridad era Pansy.

Millicent compone una expresión de asombro—¿Parkinson? Que extraño, ella de entre todos los presentes podría ser la más interesada en estropearles la noche a Draco y a tu hermana.

Daphne asiente, es obvio que a ella también le resulta chocante.

—Me la encontré en el baño—Informa Tracey—Parecía bastante cabreada, a mí también me llama la atención que haya sido precisamente ella quién haya hecho que echen a Skeeter pero no sé chicas, no me cuadra. Puede que esté tramando algo.

—O no, quizás ya haya asumido que no puede seguir comportándose de la manera en que lo hace —Opina Millicent.

—Tú siempre empeñada en ver lo mejor de las personas Millie, a pesar de lo perra que haya sido Parkinson contigo durante la escuela, solo a ti se te ocurre defenderla.

—No puedes juzgar a alguien antes de tiempo Tracey.

—Porque tú no la vista en el servicio, no me trago que vaya a estar toda la fiesta quietecita.

—¡Basta chicas! —Interrumpe Daphne—, no me apetece hablar de Pansy precisamente, y si algo tramase no os preocupéis, que tendré un ojo puesto en ella.

—Tienes razón—Reconoce Tracey—Además estábamos manteniendo una conversación muy interesante—Dice soltando una pequeña risita.

—Es cierto, dinos Daphne ¿Cuándo pasarás tú por el altar?

Daphne rueda los ojos —Para casarse primero hay que tener novio ¿No creéis?

—¿Acaso tú no lo tienes?

—Es evidente que no, si no hubiera venido acompañada.

—Adrian Pucey ha estado haciéndote ojitos durante gran parte de la ceremonia.

—¿Pucey, Millie? —Dice Daphne arrugando la nariz—¡Fui con él al baile de Navidad y créeme no pienso repetir experiencia!

—Pero si es un buen chico, además es muy guapo—Insiste Tracey—Quizás no te sentías cómoda con él porque tiene el pelo castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio, en lugar de negro.

—Porque sus ojos son claros y no oscuros—Continuó Millicent.

—Porque su piel es casi más clara que la tuya, cuando es mil veces mejor tener un saludable tono moreno.

Daphne soltó una carcajada —¿Saludable tono moreno? —Si sus amigas estaban describiendo a quién ella creía, desde su estancia en Azkaban saludable tono moreno no definía precisamente la piel de Theodore.

—Oye —Se quejó Tracey— No te burles que sabes perfectamente por dónde van los tiros.

—Eso —Apoyó Millicent— Deja de hacerte la dura y ve a bailar con Theodore aunque sea, que esta noche estáis demasiado sosos el uno con el otro.

—Exactamente, mira a Millie, si ella después de tantos años ha logrado tal progreso como el de hoy con Goyle, tú puedes tragarte tus modales de señorita e ir a pedirle a Nott un baile.

—¿Modales de señorita, Daphne? —Interrumpe una masculina voz.

Las tres se giran y se encuentran con un sonriente Blaise.

—Si vienes para buscar una nueva pareja de baile, olvídate Blaise—Salta automáticamente Tracey—No vuelvo a bailar contigo en la vida.

El chico se ríe—Descuida Tracey, no venía a ello, pero de casualidad he oído parte de vuestra conversación, y no he podido evitar unirme a ella.

—Pues es de mala educación meterte donde no te llaman—Señala Daphne.

—Venga, no seas así querida—Dice en tono jocoso—Sabes tan bien como yo que lo he dicho es verdad.

—¿Qué Daphne no tiene modales de señorita? —Pregunta Millicent—¡Si ha sido siempre la más elegante de todas las de nuestro curso!

—Por más que le pesase a Parkinson—Dejo caer Tracey por lo bajo.

—Estáis muy equivocadas—Prosiguió Blaise —, Si Daphne o Theodore decide sacar al otro a bailar, en menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear los encontrareis en el guardarropa en una situación un tanto comprometida.

Daphne enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, Tracey y Millicent estallaron en carcajadas junto a Blaise.

—¡Eres un cerdo!

Cuando parecía que Daphne estaba dispuesta a hechizar a Blaise hasta que pidiera clemencia, Theodore y Gregory se acercaron a ellas.

El segundo tomó asiento junto a Millicent, quien le sonrió tiernamente y el primero permaneció de pie enfrente de Daphne, con una impenetrable expresión en su rostro.

—¿Daphne, querrías bailar conmigo? —Preguntó amablemente.

Tracey para evitar estallar en carcajadas de nuevo, le robo a Blaise su copa y le pego un largo trago, Millicent se puso a hablar con Gregory como quién no quería la cosa y Blaise no tuvo reparo alguno en observar expectante a la pareja como si una atracción de feria se tratase.

Daphne seguía igual de roja que un tomate, pero acepto enseguida la mano de Theodore y salió a bailar con él, no sin antes dedicarle a Blaise un gesto obsceno, nada digno de la señorita que era.

Si al final su insoportable amigo iba a tener razón y todo.


	6. ¿Puedo pasar?

**_¿Puedo pasar?_**

Draco sonríe a su imagen en el reflejo de espejo.

Es un día que nunca creyó que llegaría, su boda. A pesar de que su padre ya desde muy joven le hubiera inculcado el deber de prolongar el legado de los Malfoy, él nunca le había dado gran importancia al tema, no creía que estuviera hecho para el matrimonio.

Y esa idea fue cobrando cada vez más fuerza a media que iba creciendo, sobre todo en la época en la que cometió uno de los mayores errores de su vida y acabo uniéndose a las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Y desde luego, lo último en lo que pensaba tras salir de Azkaban era en formar una familia, pero el destino era caprichoso y Draco comprendió, aquella misma noche en la que pisa su casa en meses, que el mundo siempre tenía algo con lo que sorprenderte. Y en su caso su sorpresa tenía nombre y apellidos, pero no cualquier nombre o cualquier apellido, no. Astoria Greengrass, aquel era el nombre.

Draco la conocía, pero solamente de vista, era la hermanita pequeña de Daphne, iba un par de cursos por debajo de él en Hogwarts y parecía la típica niña de papá más preocupada porque su manicura permaneciera impoluta que por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pero cuando se acercó a hablar con ella en su fiesta de bienvenida, supo que nunca más debería juzgar a nadie sin conocerle, Astoria resultó ser totalmente distinta a lo que él había imaginado.

Aquella noche Draco comprendió muchas cosas y todas ellas de mano de Astoria.

Aún recuerda lo difícil que le resulto conseguir una cita con ella ¡Casi tuvo que suplicarle! Y eso que un Malfoy jamás suplica, pero no se arrepiente de haber insistido tanto en ello, si no hubiera acabado rozando el patetismo- en su opinión- de aquella manera, ahora mismo no estaría portando la elegante alianza que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Pero en realidad, conseguir una cita con Astoria había resultado ser pan comido en comparación con convencer a los Greengrass sobre que sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña de la familia eran sinceros y no guardaban ningún plan oscuro detrás.

Daphne casi le transforma en un retrete parlante la primera vez que se apareció por la casa de su mujer para ir a recogerla camino a una cita, la verdad fue que estuvo muy cerca, pero Astoria se enfrentó a su hermana dispuesta a protegerle pasase lo que pasase. Era una bruja de armas tomar y todavía lo es.

Pero por suerte la familia Greengrass acabó aceptándole, no con la misma facilidad que el resto del mundo mágico, pero algo era algo. Había aprendido de sus errores y estaba intentando volver a construir una reputación para su familia, alejada del nombre del Señor Oscuro y todas sus obras, sabía que iba a costarle, pero si Potter había acudido a la ceremonia sin montar ningún escándalo no debía de ir por mal camino.

Lo cierto era que, tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros, estaban esforzándose al máximo para volver a recuperar la confianza de la comunidad, habían tomado malas decisiones en el pasado pero ahora estaban dispuestos a demostrarle al mundo que habían cambiado.

Todos ellos, bueno todos quizás no, pero si la gran mayoría. Algunos aún se negaban a aceptar la derrota y comprender lo equivocados que habían estado durante la guerra, como Pansy.

Draco compuso una mueca al recordar a su amiga. No creía que hubiera sido muy buena idea invitarla a la ceremonia pero quería enterrar el hacha de guerra, ellos habían tenido algo durante su época escolar y Pansy al parecer siempre guardo la secreta esperanza de convertirse en la futura señora Malfoy.

Lo cual para Draco sonaba ridículo, lo suyo con Pansy nunca había sido ni la mitad de intenso que lo suyo con Astoria ¿Cómo podría haber pensado su amiga siquiera que existía esa posibilidad? Él le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no tenían nada serio, estaba seguro de que no había alimentado las esperanzas de la chica de ninguna manera…

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Draco supuso que sería Blaise apurándole a que terminase de una vez. Seguramente su amigo se moría de ganas por volver a la fiesta y seguir divirtiéndose, Draco ya la había visto arrasando en la pista de baile con alguna incauta e ingenua pareja de baile que habia logrado secuestrar de sus acompañantes. Le resultaba muy gracioso.

— Ya va Blaise —Le gritó a la puerta.

Pero su amigo, continuó llamando.

Draco exasperado decidió abrir la puerta y dejarle pasar.

—¿Ya ni cambiarme tranquilo puedo? —Preguntó divertido.

Pero la sonrisa murió en su rostro al descubrir que no era Blaise quién estaba en el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Pansy? —Dijo sorprendido al verla alli.

Ella le dedicó una amarga sonrisa, Draco arrugó la nariz, debería haber estado gran parte de la fiesta bebiendo en la barra, olía demasiado a Whisky de Fuego.

—Hola Draco —Respondió —¿Puedo pasar?

Draco iba a responderle, pero Pansy ni le dio tiempo a pensar una respuesta, ya que entró inmediatamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	7. ¿De una boda sale otra boda?

_**¿De una boda sale otra boda?**_

Daphne se mete rápidamente una de la brochetas de frutas en la boca.

No sabe que diantres le está pasando, pero desde que Theodore se ha acercado a ella no ha parado de decir estupideces.

Se siente como una preadolescente enamorada ¡Por Merlín! No tiene motivo alguno para estar así de nerviosa, conoce a Theo desde que son apenas unos críos. Es más, lo conoce a todos los niveles imaginables, a niveles que incluso harían que cualquiera de los presentes se sonrojase, así que tiene que controlarse antes de volver a abrir la boca y soltar cualquier chorrada. No entiende a que vienen tantos vuelcos en el estómago cada vez que el chico le sonríe.

Es probable que la culpa de todo la tenga Blaise. Para variar.

Si no hubiera insinuado que acabarían los dos en el guardarropa metiéndose mano no estaría tan alterada.

Es verdad que mientras bailaban la idea se pasó por en mente en un par de ocasiones, y por la manera en la que Theo la pegaba a su cuerpo era evidente que también pensaba lo mismo que ella. ¡Pero tenía que contenerse! Era la boda de su hermana, no iba a montar un espectáculo en el día más feliz de la vida de Astoria por un calentón.

Aunque no podía negar que Theo en traje ganaba muchísimo, y desde que el chico había salido de Azkaban tampoco se habían visto con toda la frecuencia que deberían.

Su relación con él era un tanto extraña, no podía compararse a la de los recién casados o a la de ningún pareja que conociese. Pero quizás Millie y Tracey tuvieran razón y ella y Theodore eran novios, no novios convencionales pero novios al fin de cuentas, ella solo se veía con él, y él con ella ¿Acaso eso no convertía su extraña relación en algo más serio?

—Daphne—La llamo el susodicho, sacándola de su ensoñación—¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy estás un tanto extraña. ¿Es por la boda? Sé que Draco y tú no erais muy buenos amigos durante la escuela, pero…

Daphne corta su monólogo sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Theo ¿Qué somos?

El joven la mira sin comprender —¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti y a mí, a esto.

Cualquier chico corriente se encontraría bastante perdido ante la escasa explicación de Daphne, pero Theodore no era un corriente, precisamente.

Es más, él mismo se había formulado la misma pregunta en varias ocasiones. Pero nunca encontró la respuesta adecuada, siempre eran demasiado jóvenes o el espectro de la guerra se cernía con demasiada intensidad sobre ellos, pero ahora que parecía que las aguas no volverían a salirse de su cauce era lógico preguntarse todo aquello.

Además estaban en una boda, era bastante común que el amor se palpase en el aire y la gente comenzase a replantearse su vida emocional sin reparo alguno.

Goyle antes había bromeado diciendo que de una boda solía salir siempre otra boda.

Quizás en su caso una boda no, pero si una conversación en claro sobre lo suyo con la mayor de los Greengrass.

—¿Qué quieres tú que sea?

Daphne se muerde el labio, pensativa.

—¿En serio tenemos que ponerle una etiqueta?

Theodore sonríe de medio lado.

—Tú has preguntado.

—¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? Me refiero no solamente a vernos de vez en cuando y… y… —De pronto Daphne se sonroja.

—¿Acostarnos?

—Eso—Admite.

Theodore la coge de la mano, evitando que siga tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Sí—Responde simplemente.

Daphne compone una enorme sonrisa. —¿Entonces es oficial que estamos juntos?

Theodore prefiera besarla en lugar de responderle con palabras, pero cuando se dispone a acortar distancias entre su boca y la de Daphne, Astoria irrumpe en su mesa con una sonrisa avergonzada, que aun así no le libra de recibir una fulminante mirada de su hermana mayor.

—Perdonad por la interrupción—Se excusa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Daphne, de mal humor.

—No encuentro a Draco por ninguna parte—Responde, ignorando el tono de su hermana—¿Le habéis visto?

Theodore niega con la cabeza, extrañado ¿Dónde se ha metido su amigo?

Justo en ese instante llega Blaise, saludando sonriente.

—Blaise ¿Has visto a Draco? —Pregunta la novia.

—Creo que ha ido a cambiarse los zapatos o algo así—Responde—. Seguro que no tarda en volver.

Astoria asiente, visiblemente más tranquila.

—Ahora que el novio está ausente ¿Puedo robarte para un baile? —Pregunta, aprovechando la ocasión.

Astoria acepta encantada.

Mientras se dirige hacia la pista de baile, Blaise se gira hacia la pareja e evitando que la chica se entere, susurra:

—Yo tampoco soy capaz de encontrar a Pansy por ningún lado.

Theodore frunce el ceño, eso no pinta nada bien. Y Daphne parece estar de acuerdo porque en cuanto Blaise se lleva a su hermana se levanta rápidamente de la mesa.

—Mierda—Exclama—. Espero que no esté haciendo de las suyas, porque esta vez no le impediré a Tracey hechizarla.

Theodore se incorpora tras ella, esperando que la boda de sus amigos no termine convirtiéndose en la Tercera Gran Guerra Mágica.


	8. ¿Llegaste a quererme alguna vez?

**¿Llegaste a quererme alguna vez?**

* * *

La mañana en que Pansy recibió la invitación para asistir a la boda de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, ningún plato de su costosa y extensa vajilla parisina quedó intacto.

Ni siquiera las cartas que Draco le había escrito durante sus vacaciones escolares, aquellas que guardaba y releía más veces de las que se atrevía a confesar, pudieron librarse de las llamas y convertirse en cenizas.

¿Cómo se atrevían a invitarla a esa ridícula boda? ¿Cómo tenían la desfachatez de restregarle su felicidad por la cara?

¿Quién se creía Astoria Greengrass para arrebatarle su sueño de un plumazo? Esa mocosa insolente, que no dejó de acosar a Draco en cuanto puso un pie fuera de Azkaban, no merecía llevar el apellido Malfoy, no era digna de él. No comprendía todo lo que ser un Malfoy representaba, no había conocido el esplendor de la familia, era incapaz de imaginarse lo que suponía entrar por la puerta de la Mansión y sentirse totalmente abrumada al contemplar las centenarias lámparas que colgaban sobre sus cabezas, o la sensación que te envolvía al recorrer todos sus pasillos y recovecos.

Ni admiraba a Narcissa Malfoy de la manera en la que ella era capaz de hacerlo, no aspiraba a poder convertirse incluso en una mísera sombra de lo que representaba.

No poseía ni el porte, ni la elegancia, necesarios.

Y por supuesto, no comprendía a Draco de la manera en la que ella lo hacía ¡Prácticamente se conocían desde que eran unos críos!

Ella conocía a Draco mejor que nadie, había sido criada para convertirse en la clase de mujer que solamente podría ir del brazo de un hombre como él.

Había estado a su lado durante sus momentos gloriosos y memorables, así como en las penas y horas bajas.

Sufrió la guerra a su lado, fue condenada junto a él, le esperó en cuanto terminó su condena.

Draco debería haber permanecido a su lado, no enamorarse de la estúpida hermanita de Daphne, estropeándolo todo. Haciendo añicos su sueño, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos.

Quizás en otras circunstancias su pulso hubiera temblado, y sería totalmente incapaz de apuntar a Draco con su varita.

Pero ahora su pulso no tiembla ni un ápice, ni todo el alcohol que ha ingerido parece afectarle, frente a ella está el origen de sus desgracias, frente a ella está el chico que consideró el amor de su vida. Vestido con una elegante túnica nupcial, portando un fino y probablemente carísimo anillo de oro blanco en su dedo. Acorralado en su propia boda.

En cuanto la descubre se queda estático en el sitio, con esa mueca que Pansy conoce tan bien, intentando ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Debe reconocer que la ha mejorado con los años.

No parece asustado, ni siquiera ha hecho ademán de llevarse la mano al bolsillo y buscar su varita. Pansy casi diría que se le nota bastante calmado.

Grave error, nunca debes bajar la guardia ante tu oponente, a pesar de que éste sea tu antigua novia y podrías apostar tu preciada Nimbus 2001 a que no te hechizaría ni un pelo.

—Pansy—Susurra, casi incapaz de creerse que ella esté aquí. Sosteniendo fuertemente su varita, apuntándole al pecho—No deberías estar aquí.

Pansy sonríe, en el fondo una parte de ella opina lo mismo.

—¿Aquí dónde? ¿En la habitación que han dispuesto para uso y disfrute de los recién casados o en tu boda?

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Baja la varita Pansy, tengamos esta conversación como dos adultos civilizados.

—Creo que bajaré la varita en cuanto yo considere oportuno Draco, tengo la ligera impresión de que no conseguiré ciertas respuestas si no te estoy apuntando con ella.

A Draco esa respuesta no parece agradarle mucho, rueda los ojos y observa a Pansy detenidamente, de arriba abajo, como si pretendiera encontrar algo que delatasen sus intenciones.

Pansy se siente incómoda ante su escrutinio, pero no baja la varita.

Draco observa disimuladamente su reloj, si se retrasa un poco más quizás alguien perciba su ausencia y salga en su búsqueda. Solo espera que sean Theodore o Blaise, no quiere ni preocupar a Astoria, ni a su madre.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —Pregunta, notando por primera vez el olor dulzón del Whisky de Fuego en la habitación.

Pansy parece un tanto desorientada ante su pregunta, pero no lo demuestra en cuanto responde de la mejor manera mordaz que puede —: No lo sé, pero aún continúo con sed.

Draco no hace ningún comentario, pero le sorprende la sequedad en las palabras de la joven. Recuerda perfectamente el momento en que decidió que la invitaría a la boda, estuvo una hora frente al pergamino decidiendo si escribir su nombre sobre él o no, finalmente con la mejor caligrafía que pudo escribió el nombre de la chica en la invitación. Creía que había pasado el tiempo suficiente y que Pansy había aceptado su relación con Astoria. Quizás si acudía enterrarían el hacha de guerra y podría volver a ser amigos.

Sin embargo ahora que Pansy está apuntándole con su varita sin ningún reparo, piensa que quizás no era tan buena idea. Debería haber escuchado a Blaise cuando le dijo que tirarle a Pansy un calcetín usado a la cara era mejor idea que invitarla a la boda.

—¿Qué clase de respuestas quieres? —Pregunta finalmente.

Pansy se muerde el labio, por un momento Draco recuerda a la chiquilla que le acompañó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, tan nerviosa, esperando que las horas que pasó arreglándose sirvieran para al menos un simple piropo por su parte. Aquella noche, fue la primera vez que se besaron, aquella noche fue el comienzo de su extraña relación.

—Porque ella y yo no.

Draco suelta todo el aire de golpe, no sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese instante.

—Es una respuesta complicada.

Pansy se aferra con más fuerza a su varita.

—Hazla simple.

Draco titubea, sabe la respuesta, tuvo claro porque Astoria sí y Pansy no en el primer momento en el que ambos se encontraron por primera vez tras su salida de Azkaban, sabe perfectamente como describir la manera en la que se siente cuando Astoria está junto a él y por supuesto que sabe que Pansy es incapaz de hacerle sentir ni la mitad de lo que siente junto Astoria.

El problema es que no sabe cómo explicarlo sin destrozar a Pansy.

Aún recuerda perfectamente el día en que rompieron. Habían quedado en la Masión para tomar el té, era una calurosa tarde de Agosto y Pansy llevaba un corto vestido verde que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Antaño aquel vestido era de los favoritos de Draco, en aquel entonces le pareció de lo más vulgar.

Fue directo, no se fue por las ramas y abordó el tema de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo. Pansy se quedó absolutamente sorprendida, no se lo esperaba. Para ella todo marchaba a la perfección entre ambos, ni se imaginaba que Draco podría dejarla.

Aquella tarde los gritos de Pansy inundaron la Masión, el té acabo siendo vertido sobre los pantalones de Draco y los pastas que había comprado su madre para acompañarlo, pisoteadas en el suelo. Los elfos domésticos llegaron a tiempo y pusieron a buen recaudo el juego de té, si no hubiera corrido la misma suerte que las pastas.

Draco no había visto a Pansy tan encolerizada y dolida nunca, y eso que la joven ni se había planteado en su momento recurrir a la varita. No se quiere ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si Pansy la hubiera usado, aunque algo le dice que quizás hoy lo averigüe.

—No quieres oír la respuesta.

Pansy frunció el ceño, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Clavó la varita en su pecho.

—Entonces Davis tenía razón—Siseo—¿Es está mi condena?

Draco la miró sin comprender, ¿De qué diantres estaba hablándole? La agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándola a bajar la varita, para su sorpresa Pansy no opuso resistencia.

—¿Llegaste a quererme alguna vez? —Preguntó, casi con desesperación.

—Alguna vez.

Pansy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero no como a ella.

—No, no como a ella. Nunca como a ella.

—Podríamos haber funcionado—Se recostó contra su pecho, buscando el amor que había perdido.

Draco discrepa, sería una completa locura.

Sobresaltándolos a ambos la puerta de la habitación se abre de un solo golpe, Pansy se separa de Draco enseguida, aun con la varita en la mano. Compone una mueca al descubrir a Theodore y Greg al otro lado.

—¿Todo bien Draco? —Pregunta Theodore, sin aparatar los ojos de Pansy.

Draco asiente rápidamente con la cabeza, Pansy chasquea la lengua, claramente molesta por la interrupción.

Su varita vuelve a alzarse rápidamente, y de pronto todo es confuso.

Draco cae al suelo, impulsado por la fuerza de algún tipo de hechizo. Greg suelta una maldición por lo bajo y Theodore sale disparado en dirección contraria.

Pansy gira sobre sí misma, aprovechando el caos que ha provocado, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloca sobre él, apuntándole de nuevo con la varita.

—Pansy Malfoy es más acertado que Astoria Malfoy.

A continuación todo se oscurece.


End file.
